In the Wake of Fear
by Invader Mel
Summary: The sequel to ‘Accursed Fate.’ Val See story: ‘Accursed Fate’ seeks her revenge against Zim with an unprecedented fury on her side. Also, when a mysterious force aids her, will it help her get her life together again? Rated because there's death
1. A Vengeful Purpose

Chapter One: A Vengeful Purpose  
  
NOTE: DO NOT read if you have not read this story's precedent, 'Accursed Fate,' you will not understand, and the story of it will be given away.)  
  
  
  
It was Monday. The Monday after Dib's death. Val walked into the classroom, for she had been absent on Friday. She now wore Dib's old coat and boots, and always looked either somber or irate. It seemed that another student had been sent to replace Dib. Since he had already sat down, Val pushed him out of the seat and sat there herself. She redirected him to her previous seat, and then Ms. Bitters began her monotonous lesson about doom.  
  
Val sighed and began to draw a picture of Dib. Beneath it she wrote: In Loving Memory - Love, Val. Never before in her life had she felt so dejected and miserable. She held the picture to her heart and began to cry. Ms. Bitters yelled at her for disrupting the class, but she didn't acknowledge anything. The door swung open at that time, for the person about to step in was even later than she. The person Val felt shouldn't even be considered a person at all for such crimes he'd committed. Zim. She felt like killing him, right then and there. Her tears halted at his sight and narrowed in a perpetual hatred.  
  
How easily and nonchalantly he had slain, and Val contemplated on how easily she could to the same to him. Someone who could kill so ruthlessly as he had wouldn't have the heart to care for anyone but himself. The only way he could feel nearly as much pain as she would be for her to end his life, slowly, allowing him the idle time to realize the crushing of his dreams and that there was nothing he could possibly do about it.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I.er.had to finish.cleaning my.room. Yes, that's it! My room!" Val pounded her desk in fury.  
  
"Finally get a halfway descent excuse, huh, alien! Cleaning your room! Filthy liar! Sounds more like washing your hands free of blood! Murderer!"  
  
"Don't be silly! I didn't kill Dib!"  
  
"Don't even start with me, alien! Just shut up before I rip your throat out! Or whatever you call it on your planet! What about it, ZIM?" Val jumped out of her seat and stood on her desk, while shaking her fist angrily at the alien, who was pathetically attempting to look innocent and composed. He glanced at her as if he didn't know what she was talking about. "Whatever you think, you're not getting away with this, Zim. You're not going to get away with it!"  
  
"What can a HUMAN do?"  
  
"Well, if that's what you claim to be, how much can YOU do in defense?" Zim ignored her and sat down. Val could stand it no longer. She leapt off her desk and tackled him before he knew what was happening. So firmly she strangled him, he lost the green in his skin in trade for a pale blue. "You know what you did, Zim, and you will pay for it! You will pay for it with your life and your hopes and your dreams! At least it won't be any loss, because your dreams all include catastrophe and disaster and havoc!"  
  
"She's crazy!" a kid yelled out, and they gazed at the spectacle in shock. It was then that they pried her from Zim.  
  
"Dib's funeral is today at five o'clock, Zim. And I expect you to be there. If you're not, expect your death and the remainder of your life to be twice as agonizing." Though he had been saved that time, there would be times when he was alone, and GIR wouldn't be much a use in protecting him. He had to go, for the sake of his mission and self-preservation. After all, if the human police didn't find out about it and prosecute him, surely Val would shred him into pieces, for she already knew. 


	2. A Funeral, A Reunion

Chapter Two: A Funeral, a Reunion  
  
  
  
'4:45. Zim had better get here soon, if he knows what's good for him. But, then again, I'm still going to punish him just as hard, whether he shows or not. I just can't let him know that until it's over. After all, his killer ought to be at his funeral.'  
  
Val scanned the crowd. Jerks from skool forced to be there for some reason, Professor Membrane, Gaz, herself, and a lady whom she didn't know. "Are you part of the skool staff?" she asked.  
  
"No. I'm his mother." Val gasped. Thinking back to the previous Monday, the day she had invited Dib up to her roof when she was alone, and what she had learned about his parents, she began to cry. After all, when he died, he still didn't know if she were alive or not. And here she was. "I'm a member of the Swollen Eyeballs. Have you heard of them?" Val nodded. "When he died, all of us got invitations to attend the funeral. When his real identity was revealed, I was shocked. Shocked and saddened. When their father was intolerant of me because of my firm belief in the paranormal, and I left, I was told that they had moved across the country. It turned out it was a lie. I've looked so hard and so long only to find that they're right where they've always been. And now that I know my little Dib is."  
  
"I'm awfully sorry. He gave his life up for me. An alien had captured me, and he threatened to kill me if he didn't give himself up. He did. I was unconscious at the time, but I could tell afterward. I love him. I know his killer. He's in my class. I've vowed to avenge Dib, and I will."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Val."  
  
"Val, please tell me about him. I want to know what my son was like. If your parents will allow, I'd like for you to take me to his house, show me his room, and tell me as much as you can about him."  
  
"I can't ask my parents permission."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"They're gone. I've been alone since I was about two years old."  
  
"I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"There's a picture in a photo album that shows you, Professor Membrane, Dib, Gaz, and me, and two adults at a barbeque. Do you know who they are?"  
  
"I vaguely remember that. Do you mean the Vehilia's?"  
  
"You mean that's my last name? My name is Val Vehilia?"  
  
"They were our next-door neighbors."  
  
"Do you know what happened to them?"  
  
"Val, they left because they were concerned about you. They were in contact with aliens, and they were told that you would meet her death at the age of twelve ½ unless they left that year. Their intelligence was superhuman, and they had powers to predict the future. They left us a note about it, and that's when the big shot scientist Hal Membrane found out my belief in aliens. He thought it was all nonsense, but I believed them. I told him that I was going to take care of you so he wouldn't call the police about you living alone. I knew the aliens would take care of you. I knew they would."  
  
"Your son takes after you, I'd say. I'd be glad to show you his room. You'd be glad to know that his last thoughts were peaceful. Just as I was waking up, he kissed me on the cheek. I think you'd like to know his last words."  
  
"What were they?"  
  
"He said, 'I love you, and tell my family I love them too.'"  
  
"Thank you. Thank you for keeping him happy in his last hours."  
  
"But it was because of me he died!"  
  
"Would you rather live a long life and be miserable or a short life and be happy?"  
  
"I suppose the short life, but-"  
  
"Exactly. I read in the newspaper that when they went to get him he had a smile on his face. Thank you for making him happy. I owe so much to you now."  
  
"Don't feel that way. I love him as much as he loves me. Wait, someone's coming." They turned, and saw none other than.Zim. Val dropped her jaw and clenched her fist at the sight of the green alien. "That's Zim. He killed Dib. But please, save me the honors of giving him a painful death. Zim, I want you to look at her. She's the mother of the one you killed. I don't expect you to feel remorse. Not in the least. That's far too much to expect of you. No. All I expect of you is to stay here and watch. And, I want you to talk about who he was. I'm going to give the actual eulogy, but I want you to read this. Now. Or I'll kill you." Zim took the paper from Val. He talked to someone, and then cleared his throat. Everyone there turned, and he read:  
  
"My name is Zim. I'm the Dib-human's worst enemy. I hate his guts, and if I hadn't been beaten to it, I would've killed him. I'm glad he's dead. He's so stupid. My fondest wish has come true, but now that it's happened, I feel great. I regret nothing about my adding to his torment. As a matter of fact, I couldn't be happier about it. The only reason I came here is because I was threatened to be killed if I didn't by the one person pathetic enough to actually love him. All I have to say is that I hate his guts to this day and wish it could have come sooner." Some of the kids laughed, but other people were angry, or sad. "Where do you get the gall to read that to us?!" someone shouted. Val was in shock.  
  
"How could you even consider going through with reading us your sick thoughts? That just goes to show that all you care about really is yourself!" She pushed him on the ground, and as he went to run away, she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the casket. It was one of those with a clear top, so you could see inside. "Look. That's who you just badmouthed in front of us. See? That's who you killed! Those words weren't hard for you to swallow up there, so I hope you choke on them later! You moron!" Val punched him where his nose would be, and he ran off.  
  
"I'm really sorry, I didn't think he'd really read it." Val went back to the casket and looked at him. She wished he were alive and with her. Next she took out the picture she had drawn during class and placed it on top. Val took her last look at him, and kissed her photograph of him. She looked up, tears at her wide-open eyes. "I think I'd better read my eulogy on him now." Val walked to the front and began speaking.  
  
"I've known Dib for only about a week now, but that's been enough for me to fall in love with a sweet and kind person. A person the world's always shuffled off to the side as if he weren't important. I've felt honored to be liked by him since the day we met. How could someone not like him? I'll tell you how. There have been so many people who were so shortsighted, they only saw him as being weird, because he was above them. But that's because they never saw who he is. He may no longer exist on this Earth, but the person he was still exists. He exists in my heart and my soul and will remain so for eternity. Because in life and in death, there will always be that special connection. And even if he is dead here, he will continue to be a part of my life and who I am for all of my existence and beyond. It is my goal to prove that he was right and competent and successful, because even if you didn't acknowledge him for it, he still was there, he was making a difference, and forever will be. Thank you all so much for coming. It would be a much sadder day if I were the only one to show for the ceremony to remember the one I love whom we call Dib." 


	3. The Gift

Chapter Three: The Gift  
  
  
  
Val sat on Dib's bed and looked up sorrowfully at his mother. "This is a picture he drew of me. It's the only one I've got of me, aside from that one photo when I was two."  
  
"It's pretty good."  
  
"Yes. He missed me a lot. Zim had kidnapped me, so that he could hypnotize me into killing Dib. His plan didn't work. Instead he did the dirty work himself. Before he went out to save me, he drew this picture and wrote the message about missing me. I remember what he wrote: 'I pray you're alive and I can see you again. I love you, and I want you to know I'm thinking of you. To the very end.' And then he gave up his life for me. I wish I could've redone it. We never got to have that conversation about Bigfoot. We never got to go on that UFO hunting trip. We never got to go to the skool dance this Friday. There is so much incomplete about my life now. Dib is so much a part of it." Tears began to well at her eyes until they could no longer be muted.  
  
"Val, don't cry. I'm sure Dib wouldn't want that."  
  
"I remember whenever I was sad Dib would hug me and tell me that everything would be all right. Tell me that I was loved, and that I deserved the best of everything. He should've lived. I have so little left to live for. Except revenge. I have to get Zim back for this. He CAN'T get away with it! I'm going to my room in my house, plotting my revenge."  
  
Val ran out of the house and upstairs to her room. A slight hum was heard as two aliens appeared in front of her. They were a light blue color and wore green outfits and dark blue boots. "Val," the first spoke, "We know that you want to avenge Dib. How do you plan to do this?"  
  
"I plan to kill Zim, his murderer."  
  
"How do you plan to kill him?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. Maybe strangle him."  
  
"You need help."  
  
"Iri, (Ee-ree) I do not need help! That Zim is as weak and defenseless as a caterpillar!"  
  
"Yes, but even caterpillars surprise the birds with poison."  
  
"The only one I've heard doing that is the Monarch, and believe me, this Zim is no Monarch."  
  
"You need help."  
  
"All right, I need help. What do I need help with?"  
  
"We will give you a mental gift. You will be able to tell what he's thinking. That way, if-"  
  
"That way if he's got some sort of trick up his sleeve, I'll be able to escape it."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Well, thank you. Thank you so much. I want so much to get Zim back. It's time for revenge."  
  
"First, would you like to focus on something more important?"  
  
"Like what, Ari? (Eh-ree)"  
  
"Like your connections with Dib. You should like to communicate with him, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Oh, yes, very much. Could you?"  
  
"Of course. Close your eyes and think about him. Get his image in your mind, and then wait." A long pause. "Well? Do you hear him?"  
  
"Yes! Yes, I do!"  
  
"What is he saying?"  
  
"He says I am the most wonderful girl in the galaxy and that he'll help me settle my score against Zim. He said he couldn't disclose how, though. But thank you, Iri, Ari."  
  
"You're very welcome, Val. You know we have been your parents to take the place of yours for the time so you'd be safe, right?"  
  
"Yes. What about it?"  
  
"I'm afraid that there's been an accident. They died. I'm so sorry."  
  
"They.what? No! No, this can't be! I never got to know them, though! Tell me, how?"  
  
"They found out about Zim taking you and went to save you. He killed them."  
  
"How'd they find out?"  
  
"Your friend Dib told them he thought you'd be there when the news of your disappearance got around."  
  
"Iri, I can't believe this! That Zim! He's left me all alone! When will be my first opportunity to get him back?"  
  
"Tomorrow. Seize it." 


	4. Zim in the Sky With Vengeance

Chapter Four: Zim in the Sky With Vengeance  
  
Val trudged her way through the path to skool. Along with the discovery of two other horrendous crimes against nature committed thanks to Zim, she'd had a headache all last night and this morning. She wondered if it was due to a lack of sleep, and even that was Zim's fault because of her mourning over the loss of loved ones. Bottom line - for Val life stunk because of that rat Zim. The weather had been drab and rainy lately, and she had a hard time deciding whether she'd strangle him now or wait until he exploded.  
  
Today it snowed. Great. Another thing to worry about weighing her down on her feet. All of the pathetic worm-monkeys went about their everyday lives - useless, carefree, and downright moronic lives. Val glared intensely at the passersby with an abiding condescension. She loathed them down to their every last detail like they way the walked, talked, or acted. They acted.human. To think that human decency had been reduced to such lowly terms made her shudder.  
  
When she reached the skool site, room-number thirteen, Ms. Bitters' class, the kids got shaken at her sight. Her hair was wet from the snow, and hung down in a thick mass, and she wore black pants, one of Dib's semi- smiling shirts, and the trench coat. She had dyed her hair black and cut it short. The frames to Val's glasses were traded in for the same kind that he had worn. She had styled her hair to look like his as well. For a moment Zim could've sworn that his enemy stood at the door. Val took her seat and sat as if nothing was different.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Ms. Bitters. I was plotting my revenge against Zim."  
  
"Well, that's a new one, Dib, er.what's your name?"  
  
"Val."  
  
"Sit down."  
  
Somehow, she could mimic his voice almost exactly, and it gave Zim the creeps to feel as if his nemesis were alive again, coming back from the dead to haunt him. During another doom-filled lecture, Val glared over at Zim, and, to her utter surprise, he began to float up in the air. She squinted her eyes more in contempt, causing Zim to be repeatedly flung to the ceiling. The girl scowled menacingly at that alien and looked to the floor. Zim's form followed shortly afterward. It seemed she had tele- kinetic powers.  
  
She even mastered his laugh, and she looked toward the window while keeping her focus concentrated on Zim. He flew to the window, and remained there. Readjusting her focus to his fist, she forced him to hit himself on the jaw with a force and speed like lightening. Val giggled to herself and then got an idea. If she wanted to, she could lift his wig and lenses right off. It would be perfect. But she wanted to have more fun with him first. Discovering such power made her feel as if she could do anything. One thing she knew for sure. She'd get the perfect revenge against him. It was now that she realized that this was the power Dib had given her. Val broke away from her petty fun and thought about him. In her mind she kissed him goodbye. 'Don't worry, Dib. I will get my revenge against Zim. I'm ready for him. I will settle the scores with a vengeance and love in mind.' 


	5. The Alien Stalker

Chapter Four: Zim in the Sky With Vengeance  
  
Val trudged her way through the path to skool. Along with the discovery of two other horrendous crimes against nature committed thanks to Zim, she'd had a headache all last night and this morning. She wondered if it was due to a lack of sleep, and even that was Zim's fault because of her mourning over the loss of loved ones. Bottom line - for Val life stunk because of that rat Zim. The weather had been drab and rainy lately, and she had a hard time deciding whether she'd strangle him now or wait until he exploded.  
  
Today it snowed. Great. Another thing to worry about weighing her down on her feet. All of the pathetic worm-monkeys went about their everyday lives - useless, carefree, and downright moronic lives. Val glared intensely at the passersby with an abiding condescension. She loathed them down to their every last detail like they way the walked, talked, or acted. They acted.human. To think that human decency had been reduced to such lowly terms made her shudder.  
  
When she reached the skool site, room-number thirteen, Ms. Bitters' class, the kids got shaken at her sight. Her hair was wet from the snow, and hung down in a thick mass, and she wore black pants, one of Dib's semi- smiling shirts, and the trench coat. She had dyed her hair black and cut it short. The frames to Val's glasses were traded in for the same kind that he had worn. She had styled her hair to look like his as well. For a moment Zim could've sworn that his enemy stood at the door. Val took her seat and sat as if nothing was different.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Ms. Bitters. I was plotting my revenge against Zim."  
  
"Well, that's a new one, Dib, er.what's your name?"  
  
"Val."  
  
"Sit down."  
  
Somehow, she could mimic his voice almost exactly, and it gave Zim the creeps to feel as if his nemesis were alive again, coming back from the dead to haunt him. During another doom-filled lecture, Val glared over at Zim, and, to her utter surprise, he began to float up in the air. She squinted her eyes more in contempt, causing Zim to be repeatedly flung to the ceiling. The girl scowled menacingly at that alien and looked to the floor. Zim's form followed shortly afterward. It seemed she had tele- kinetic powers.  
  
She even mastered his laugh, and she looked toward the window while keeping her focus concentrated on Zim. He flew to the window, and remained there. Readjusting her focus to his fist, she forced him to hit himself on the jaw with a force and speed like lightening. Val giggled to herself and then got an idea. If she wanted to, she could lift his wig and lenses right off. It would be perfect. But she wanted to have more fun with him first. Discovering such power made her feel as if she could do anything. One thing she knew for sure. She'd get the perfect revenge against him. It was now that she realized that this was the power Dib had given her. Val broke away from her petty fun and thought about him. In her mind she kissed him goodbye. 'Don't worry, Dib. I will get my revenge against Zim. I'm ready for him. I will settle the scores with a vengeance and love in mind.'  
  
Chapter Five: The Alien's Stalker  
  
  
  
On the way home, Zim felt as if someone or something was following him. In the shadows lurked an unknown presence and it made him forever uncomfortable and paranoid of what could be out there to get him. He figured it at first to be one of the Val-human's pathetic attempts at getting even with him. 'Sheesh,' he thought, 'I'm beginning to refer to her like I did my formal enemy.' It was no wonder, with the resemblance she bore. The solemn expression on her face showed nothing but death, and cold. It would be hard to imagine her like she used to be now. Before she was cheery, and happy, but now she seemed intent on only one thing - revenge on him.  
  
Chilly. The Earth had taken a terse change in atmospheric condition lately. It seemed that it had begun right after the death of the Dib-human. But how could it be connected? It's not like he, a superior Irken Invader believed that it was getting colder and colder just because he killed a human. Impossible. But it was evident that it was getting as cold as some of the coldest temperatures recorded in the city after a miserable heat wave. Rain and snow blanketed each and every street corner with a dazzling beauty that even he would've recognized, had he not been so preoccupied with the death threats made by Val.  
  
He nearly regretted killing that earth-monkey, with all the added complications. Everything changed. And yet, it didn't seem much like it was Dib who had died. It seemed more like Val had gone, and taken his place. It wasn't until he ran into his own door that he found that he had wandered home already. Had to be force of habit. Along with the abrupt crash against the front door, another noise sounded. It was a voice muttering his name in a sinister manner. His suspicions were correct after all. The Val-human had followed him home.  
  
"Zim! Come here and face me, unless you're afraid!" Zim trembled. Her voice had nothing in it but pure anger and hate. This girl, when Dib had been alive, had seemed sweet, kind, and happy. Now she was angry, intense, and frightening. How could the death of another human possibly cause such a change in character? Zim was confounded in this, and just stood, brushing himself off.  
  
"I'm not afraid of a stinky earth creature!" Zim did his best to sound confident. He didn't succeed very well.  
  
"I think I'll forget my original plan of strangling you, Zim. I'm going to dissect you alive. Won't that be neat? You'll be screaming just like that picture Dib drew that he showed me just the night before you captured me and killed him. Watching you squirm so helplessly as you witness your own autopsy. Won't that be just wonderful? It will be fantastic! If worse comes to worse, I'll go through with my next best plan. I'll remove your pitiful disguise in front of a room full of people. Either way I'll prove he was right. Either way I'll make sure you die a most horrible death. And it doesn't look like you have much choice in the matter." Zim cowered back and up against the door. As she spoke, her voice got more and more threatening, and she drew ever closer in. Indeed, she was enjoying his fear, and concluded she would invoke more of the cold wrath of winter into his being. The more fear on his part, the better, for she knew the more fear one possessed, the weaker they got.  
  
Val, with a swift flick of her wrist, grabbed Zim's hand and bent it backward until it was against his arm. He screamed out, for she had broken his wrist, and tried to run inside. She tackled him, and the little alien kicked back, but that wouldn't stop her. Pulling on his antennae, poking his eyes out, punching him, any kind of pain that could be possibly imagined, and yet he escaped her, and along with her, death. Gathering himself back together, Zim slowly arose. Val had exhausted herself, and couldn't find the strength to move, but nonetheless, she dragged herself forward. Zim kicked her in the face, causing a trickle of blood to leak from her jaw. From there on, still in fear of her, he attacked her.  
  
"Do you give up now, human?"  
  
"N-no.. I-I c-can't. I m-must f-fight you.. I m-must avenge Dib. I m- must not g-give up."  
  
"Fine, then." Zim kicked her again, and with what little energy she could muster, she balled her hand into a fist.  
  
"Y-you just.h-hurt me b-because you're afraid of m-me. Y-you'll k-kill me out of f-fear." "Any last words?"  
  
"Y-yes. Y-you will p-pay for what you d-did, Zim. I promise it. I-it's not over yet." The alien gave one last kick, and she breathed her last sigh. "Y-you w-will p-pay. One o'clock in the m-morning, the t-twentieth of A-April. I s-swear it." "Sure. Whatever. Goodbye, pathetic human!" It was with that Val's eyes closed for their final time. To Zim's consternation and incomprehension, the image of Dib appeared, and an image of Val left her form of physical being. Tears at their eyes, they disappeared, for finally they were at peace. 


	6. In the Wake of Fear

Chapter Six: In the Wake of Fear  
  
  
  
It was April 19th, around one o'clock in the morning. Ha. The Val- human said he would be dead in twenty-four hours. How could that just happen? The little green alien turned and tried to fall asleep. What do humans know? Especially those two. Who else would actually believe that some ghostly apparition would kill him to avenge another? With this thought in mind, he drifted off into sleep with such pompous thoughts still lingering in his head.  
  
He woke up sometime later and looked at the clock. 12:58 a.m.? It was one the last time he checked. Could a whole day have passed? Possibly, considering the immensely frustrating time he had had attempting to get GIR to cooperate with his latest scheme to conquer the spinning ball of dirt known as Earth. He rubbed his large red eyes and his antennae perked. Existence really was nice for him, with the exception of GIR causing trouble, with the Dib and Val out of his way. They had felt some emotion he didn't quite understand.what was it again? Oh, yes, love. Could that be why she had gone mad in trying to get her revenge on him? She had looked so depressed, so alone, after Dib had been killed. When she wasn't glaring at Zim, she had a wistful gaze in her eyes. Almost as if she wished to be dead too. Perhaps that was the only thing keeping her on this Earth until he had terminated her. 12:59.  
  
"How could a human possibly be willing to put someone else before them just because they think they're nice?" Zim wondered aloud. Maybe there was some good in humanity after all. His job was to eliminate the earth-stinks, though. It was his job! He had to do it! Even if it meant destroying what good was left. It dawned upon him that they weren't the earth-stinks he loathed, or else the Dib-creature wouldn't have begun to fight against him. 'It's my job to eradicate those who stand in the way of my mission. I can't let a petty moral get in the way!' Zim realized that it was his own corruption and immorality that had gotten in the way of a mission dedicated to killing those who didn't deserve to be killed. It was immorality getting in the way. And he was executing the crimes. He was the problem. Any invader devoted to the invasion for the good of the empire would not allow anymore invading to be done.  
  
As the clock struck one, on the twentieth of April, Zim pressed the self-destruct button concealed within his glove, and there wasn't a trace left of him. GIR saw this and decided to try it himself, just for the fun of it. Thus, when his stupidity died, his mission of conquest and power died.  
  
Dib and Val's images appeared a moment later. "See that, Dib? Just give the right invader a little wisdom, and they kill themselves. It's interesting, though. It wasn't I who avenged you. It was common sense."  
  
"Don't worry, Val. I know you tried. I know you tried, and I appreciate it all the more each day."  
  
"At least we will meet again. We will relive those last painful moments, Zim regretting his stupidity, us feeling the emotional pain we suffered, as a reminder to all the ignorant world of the consequences brought upon by those who live in the wake of fear.  
  
  
  
Do you like? Please let me know. I know it's sad, but at least Val got revenge, right? 


End file.
